Un día de otoño
by Angel-de-Luz
Summary: Un día como cualquiera en la vida de ambos, comprometidos... pero ella enferma, él la cuidara. HOLA! dejen muchos R&R. Nos vemos en el prox. fic jijiji PAREJA:T
1. La mañana

**- Un día de otoño -**

¡Hola a todos! ^_^ ¿cómo estan? espero que muy bien y yo aún más conenta. Estoy recuperandome de una pequeña gripe y como verán me inspire demasiado en esta pareja que me parece muy hermosa E&T *_* son muy kawaii ^^ al igual que S&S, les tendré una sorpresa de seguro con esta pareja pues vendrán dos fics donde ellos estaran y en uno de ellos son los actores principales XD jajaja.

Cambiando de tema jejeje ^^U como se habrán dado cuenta será un fic G así que aquellos que tienen de mi una biografia de pervertida, vayan cambiandola ¡yo si se escribir fics tiernos! ^^ nada más, bueno en realidad es solo que hoy tenía ganas de hacerlos participes de una escena kawaii, nada más :P. Lo se -.- necesito mejorar, pero en fin eso me lo diran en sus miles de r/r que me dejaran ¿no? ^_^

Bueno ahora, les digo algo ;_; me parecio muy triste que no haya actualizaciones de los fics de E&T ¿acaso todos sus escritores se fueron de vacaciones? ¡No hay perdón! dejarme sin poder leer un buen ff de ellos -.- es tristisimo, de seguro miles de fans deben estar llorando al igual que yo XD jajaja, por eso esta novata escritora quiso alegrarles a algunos el día ^^ ojalá y lo logré, me despido y los veo en las notas de abajo ( -¿más notas?- pregunta el público) ¿tiene algo de malo? ._. ouch, solo por esta vez tenganme pasciencia XD jajaja.

************

Una joven de largos cabellos negros caminaba por los pasillos de una muy famosa empresa de diseño de ropa, la ultima moda y la más popular salía de esta empresa. Era una maravilla todo aquello que ella había contruído con ayuda de muchas personas, ahora ella se había combertido en una joven presidenta, dueña y diseñadora de esta empresa. Camino unos pasos saludando a dos o tres personas que conocía en lo que respecta muy bien, deteniendose junto a las puertas del elevador para luego llamarlo apretando uno de los dos botones que se encontraban a la derecha de estas puertas. Se dio un tiempo mientras esperaba a observar todo a su alrededor, que estaba arreglado en diferentes gamas de marrones, dorados, naranjas... era como si el otoño de afuera hubiera entrado y pintado aquel edificio, sin embargo aún plantas de un verde muy hermoso resaltaban del decorado en lugares estrategicos llamando la atención. Acomodo su bolso mientras hacía algunas maniobras para sostener su carpeta. 

Miro al frente y ahí encontro las puertas abriendose, entró en él sonriéndole por supuesto al joven que trabajaba dentro conduciendo a los empleados al piso que deseaban sin embargo la joven no tuvo que decir nada por que el chico del elevador ya había apretado el piso y las puertas se cerraban, el ultimo piso del edificio fue marcado.

-Buenos días señorita Daidouji- dijo el chico saludandola cortesmente como era su costumbre, miro a la joven de largos cabellos negros y que tenia en su jovial rostro aún la sonrisa que había utilizado para entrar, siempre tan simpatica y alegre.

-Buenos días Luis- respondió educadamente al saludo del joven.

Tomoyo Daidouji, una joven de ojos violaceos, hermosa sonrisa, un educado y simpatico carácter carácteristico de ella. Siempre vistiendo lo ultimo en modas, justamente ahora traía una de sus ultimas creaciones de la colección otoño, una boina blanca en su cabeza resaltando su largos cabellos, una pollera marron oscuro junto con un pequeño sueter de color castaño claro como si se tratará de las primeras hojas del otoño al caer. Unas botas de igual color que la pollera acompañaban sus pisadas por los lugares que más le gustaban recorrer. Traía un sacón largo de color mezclado entre el color del sueter y de la pollera. 

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Luis dijo a la joven de ojos violaceos: - Espero que hoy tenga un gran día, mis saludos al señor Hiraguisawa- sonrió al ver como Tomoyo se despedía de él con un ademán de su mano asiniendo en señal de que ella le daría los saludos a su prometido... prometido, que hermoso sonaba esa palabra.

-Gracias y claro que serán dados- camino lentamente fuera del elevador y escucho cerrarse las puertas detrás de ella. Empezó a caminar mientras que con su mano derecha tiraba varios de sus cabellos rebeldes hacía atrás volviendo a tener la misma apariencia con la que salió en la mañana de su casa, una casa que compartía con su prometido Eriol Hiraguizawa. Sonrió al recordar cuando habían decidido instalarse en Inglaterra, fue una dura decisión el hacerlo pero había valido la pena, los negocios iban de maravilla y ellos dos ya estaban planeando algunas cosas de la boda, todo marchaba perfecto. Incluso visitaba a Sakura y Shaoran, cuando podía se tomaba un vuelo junto con Eriol y viajaban a visitarlos o incluso a veces era a la inversa... todo por mantenerse en contacto y saber las novedades de ellos, o futuras dos familias.

Siguió caminando un poco y delante se mostraron dos puertas facilmente visibles y a la izquierda de estas un escritorio sensillo pero de un gusto bastantemente impecable descansaba, combinaba perfectametne con el decorado. Una joven trabajaba detrás de este, alrededor tenía una computadora, varias carpertas, papeles dispersos por todo el escritorio, un florero con tres flores acomodadas muy elegantemente sin pedir más, un telefono y otros utensillos para hacer su trabajo de secretaria mejor de lo que ya era. 

Tomoyo: - Buenos días Samantha - vio como su secrearia elevaba sus ojos hasta ella y le sonreía. 

Samantha era una secretaria encargada de todo su intinerario; Ella era una joven un poco rellenita pero no dejaba de ser una bonita y eficaz como la mejor de su carrera. Era respetuosa y muy fiel a su trabajo, alguien de plena confianza. La joven usaba un par de anteojos que cubrían sus ojos de color marrón bien oscuro que casi podría decirse que eran negros como la noche, sus largos cabellos ahora los traía atados en una cola alta detrás de su cabeza, que la hacían lucir muy bella. Su caracter era muy alegre y feliz, sin embargo era muy tranquila, alguien de quien siempre se pudiera esperar una mano.

Samantha: - Buenos días señorita Tomoyo, ¿cómo ha estado? - Tomoyo miró a la joven de ojos oscuros, rió internamente, ella había alcanzado tal confianza que ya se llamaban por su nombre pero aún ella mantenía un respeto con la joven de ojos violaceos.

Tomoyo: - ¿Alguna llamada? - preguntó interesada.

Samantha sonrió mientras señalaba la oficina de la joven de largos cabellos, la presindenta de esta compañia con una lapicera que había estado usando: - Mira lo que te han enviado, supongo que llegó más temprano de mi hora de entrada... digamos que cuando recién abrían las puertas - ambas rieron, Samantha era una de las primeras personas que entraba a la compañia. Luego miro intrigada las puertas de su oficina - Vamos, entré señorita Tomoyo- de nuevo la curiosidad de su secretaria la divertia. 

Tomoyo se acercó a las puertas de su oficina, las abrió y vio detenidamente cada detalle, todo parecía estar como siempre, todo igual... las ventanas que cubrían las tres paredes opuestas a la pared de la puerta, su largo y gran escritorio donde diseñaba jugaba con su trabajo, modulares que decoraban esa gran habitación, los sillones para algún que otra visita... miro de nuevo su escritorio y sus ojos violaceos se clavaron en un magnifico ramo de lilas sobre su escritorio. 

Se acercó lentamente maravillada por la hermosa que irradíaban aquellas lilas con su color, sus pasos eran suaves como disfrutando la llegada a él, no quería romper su belleza. Al llegar a su lado las tomó entre sus brazos como si se tratasen de un bebé delicadamente dejandose envolver por su intoxicante aroma tan dulce, tan delicado. El ramo estaba envuelto con un moño blanco que contrastaba con el violeta y verde de las flores, una combinación divina dejandose acunar en los brazos de ella. Busco entre las flores una tarjeta esperando que sea de alguien que ella conocía muy bien... pero nada...

Tomoyo: - ¿De quien serán? - preguntó algo curiosa. De repente se asombró al ver como una de las lilas del enorme ramo se elevaba delante de ella brillando con pequeños alos azul oscuro... marca de cierta reencarnación que ella conocía muy bien... Su semblante se relajó al ver aquella hechizante escena al ver como esa lila que antes era un capullo pequeño pero delicado para luego ver como se abrió lentamente, pétalo por pétalo mostrandose como toda una pintura de arte. Cuando se abrió completamente esta liberó una... ¿tarjeta?

La joven Daidouji se acercó a la tarjeta para leerla ciudadosamente...

_ " Todas los días a tu lado son el paraíso en la tierra..._

_ princesa mía, te espero a las 2 en el café -Lagrima de ángel-_

_ espero que hoy tengas un día maravilloso_

_ Te ama - Eriol H."_

Al terminar de leer sonrió ante el tierno gesto de la persona a la que más amaba y ama con locura, después de todo no habían sido enviadas... sino que llegaron con magia... Sus ojos se sorprendieron y luego miraron llenos de hermosura la escena, la tarjeta de pronto comenzó a descender hacía la mano extendida de Tomoyo quien la recibió con cariño y susurrando un sí como si Eriol la pudiera escuchar.

Samantha: - ¿Y quién fue la persona que te las envió? ¿un nuevo admirador secreto? - dijo riéndo suavemetne en el marco de la puerta - aunque sigo preguntandome como llegaron... para mi y que fue obra de magia - suspiro pesadamente mientras volvía su vista a la joven de largos cabellos. 

Tomoyo sonrió para sus adentros con tal comentario "**_no sabes cuanto_**" pensó su mente como reflejo ante las palabras dichas de su secretaria: - No, me las ha enviado Eriol - dijo apretando contra su pecho el hermoso ramo sintiendo como si el amor que él le profesaba se filtraba hacía su cuerpo inundandola.

Samantha: - ¿¡Pero el señor Hiraguisawa no esta trabajando a estas horas!? - dijo sorprendiendose del tono de sus palabras - lo siento... - bajo la cabeza algo apenada, luego miro el reloj- aunque pudo haberlas enviado -suspiro nuevamente- siempre me pierdo de todo, aunque debo admitir que el señor Hiraguisawa se porta como todo un caballero, yo ya quisiera encontrarme a alguien así en mi vida-

Tomoto rió: - Lo encontrarás pronto, ya verás - 

Samantha: - Su prometido si vale oro.

Tomoyo: - Para mi vale más-

Samantha: - Espero que pronto ese ser tan especial aparesca en mi puerta -

Tomoyo sostuvo fuertemente el ramo de lilas sintiéndo su aroma tan delicado: - Ya verás que sí, y será especial, te amará mucho.

La joven de oscuros ojos se encogio de hombros: - Eso espero - sonrió teniendo en su boca de nuevo sus sonrisas de verdadera felicidad -Me retiro señorita Tomoyo, si me necesita para cualquier cosa por favor no dude en buscarme o llamarme.

Tomoyo de pronto recordó algo deteniendo a Samantha en su intento de desaparecer fuera de la oficina: - Por favor Samantha, comunicate con los socios de la empresa y diles que la junta de las 3 se posterga para mañana a la misma hora - La joven de coleta apunto todo en un pequeño anotador para luego pasarlo al horario de Tomoyo, ella mientras tanto continuó con los planes de ese día - Y luego comicate con Harold, informale que lo quiero ver en mi oficina para arreglar los ultimos asuntos de la colección invierno - Samantha asintió anotando los ultimos detalles.

-¿Alguna hora en especial?- preguntó mirando a la jovencita de cabellos negros.

Tomoyo negó: - No, pero lo antes posible este aquí, será mejor - dijo decidida, esa tarde no la pensaba ocupar, ya que ya había arreglado planes.

Samantha: - ¿Algo más desea? - preguntó ya anotando todo lo dicho anteriormente, esperando la señal de inicio para que arreglara todo en su día.

La joven de ojos violaceos apretó fuertemente el ramo entre sus manos mirandolo tiernamente: - Sí, - dijo con una voz muy segura - cancela mis demases citas de este día, hasta mañana no volveré a la oficina - sonrió ante la cara primeramente turbada de su secrearia para luego ser cambiada por una de alegría, sabía que ella descubriría todo en segundos sobre su idea, podría darle el crédito a su secretaría de ser tan despierta en el trabajo como nadie.

Samantha: - Apuntado y anotado, delo por hecho señorita Tomoyo, en segundos tendrá a Reynolds aquí mismo así se sea que tenga que arrastrarlo 20 pisos - desapareció como una ráfaga de viento por la puerta de su oficina cerrandola y escuchando como todo comenzaba a prepararse. Tomoyo rió ante lo ultimo dicho por ella, se preguntaba por que Harold y Samantha nunca habían salido, por lo que veía se llevaban muy bien.

La joven de melodiosa voz giró alrededor de su escritorio aún con el ramo en sus manos y se sentó en la silla que le correspondía como presidenta y dueña de la empresa. Miró unos segundos los elementos que componían su lugar de trabajo, dos cuadros: uno de ellos contenía encerrando a ella con el joven de ojos azules oscuro y la otra fotografia había capturado a su mejor amiga Sakura y Shaoran sonriéndo a la camara algo sonrojados, simplemente ella había terminado siendo fotografa... eran fotos muy profesionales por como fueron tomadas pero que la hacían sonreír al recordar los momentos en que fueron tomadas. Después se encontraban las demás cosas, una carpeta descansaba delante de ella con todo el trabajo del día... una larga tarea la esperaba.

Miró su reloj en su muñeca, apenas las 9:20 de la mañana, se había demorado en la entrada pero también en hablar con Samantha, puso manos a la obra respirando por ultima vez el aroma de las lilas, lilas salvajes. Las deposito en una mesa detrás de su escritorio donde se encontraban más fotos tomadas en diferentes lugares y con diferentes personas... todas llamaban a recuerdos eternos. Dos plantas gemelas descansaban en cada esquina dandole un toque muy elegante al ambiente. 

Tomo su carpeta y la abrió sentandose y buscando en aquel suspiro energáis para comenzar. Sonrió al ver como su secretaria ya había marcado cada parte que necesitaba ver más detalladamente, agradecía a los cielos el momento en que decidio contratarla. Algunas líneas por aca, otras por allá, la computadora por suerte se encontraba prendida y justo con los diseños que buscaba, los reviso detalladamente. Una lectura en esta hoja, luego en la otra, y cambiar de pagina volviendo a empezar, volvió de nuevo su atención a los diseños en la computadora imaginandose algunos cambios. 

La ventana opuesta a la pared de la puerta se encontraba abierta dejando entrar un poco de aquel viento otoñal ambientando la oficina, por que ese día por alguna razón se encontraba muy fresco el día... no había frío... extraño para esa época...

Elevó sus ojos violaceos a la puerta de su oficina escuchando en sus oídos el llamar de la puerta, detrás de esta parcía alguien querer necesitar atención por su insistencia al tocar: - Pase - dijo Tomoyo a medida que se levantaba de su silla y sonreía al invitado. Un joven de ojos verdes y cabellera castaña clara, tenia un porte muy distinguido y por alguna razón siempre entraba con una sonrisa divertida como si ya hubiera estado hablando con alguien... o con ella... 

-Buenos días señorita Tomoyo- la joven de ojos violaceos rió, otra persona más que había caído tan pronfundo en su cariño que la llamaba por su nombre.

Tomoyo formulo una sonrisa en sus labios: - Buenos días Harold - se saludaron y la joven empresaria le señalo una silla delante suyo - por favor sientate Harold, no querrás quedarte todo el día parado ¿o sí? -

Harold se sentó sin embargo mirando a Tomoyo dijo: - Igual creo que no sería por mucho tiempo, tengo entendido que tienes planes para esta tarde - La joven de largos cabellos asintió a medida que con sus manos acomodaba nuevamente su pollera para sentarse cómodamente.

Tomoyo: - ¿Supongo que te lo ha contado Samantha? - preguntó sabiendo ya que las respuesta sería...

-Sí- dijo Harold sonriéndo inocentemente -pero no la culpes, me lo ha tenido que decir. Creéme, soy muy convincente cuando me lo propongo- orgulloso de su talento, uno que ella ya conocía muy bien. 

Tomoyo: - No te preocupes, se cuan convincente puedes ser- ambos riéron y luego de unos segundos cuando las risas detuvieron su flujo ella dijo tranquila mirando su computadora y tecleando algunos datos -será mejor que comenzemos ¿no te parece?-

Harold: - No veo mejor momento - se levantó de su silla y tomó un portafolios bastante grande que ella no había notado, sin embargo sacó algunos paneles que claramente tenían figuras tanto femeninas como masculinas - aquí traje lo que me pediste aunque debo recalcar que tu querido Richard por poco más no me dejaba sacarlos de la oficina suya sin antes no pelearlos con espadas y puños, es un mounstros si se lo propone -

Tomoyo lo miro intrigada: - ¿Richard? - rió ante los ojos desconcertados de su acompañante - no te debes preocupar, simplemente que él no se los dará a nadie salvó que yo de la orden, es una caja fuerte...

Harold rió: - Ya lo se, y tu eres la combinación para abrirla - rió un poco más mientras acomodaba todo detalladamente y para que nada opacara a ningun modelo exponiendolos delante de de Tomoyo. - te tengo que decir que para sacar estos diseños por poco más y me mata cuando le dije que me los tenía que llevar - sonrió - hasta que le dije que usted me los pedías ahora mismo, primero se tranquilizo pero luego llamo como a 20.000 personas recibiendo la aprovación de Samantha - ahora miraba a Tomoyo, ella entendio que debían comenzar, así fue.

Los primeros modelos denotaban un blanco como la nieve con combinaciones de celestes y eran rápidamente asimilados que eran para el invierno por su tono abrigador; Algunos involucraban polleras corta y otros polleras largas. Después en otros paneles habían diseños de colores negros y violetas, en su mayoría todos pantalones con detalles muy minuísocios y de diferentes y variadas tonalidades, alguna pollera corta se filtraba dentro de los diseños llamando la atención por su exquisito gusto al combinarse. Había camisas de gamas tenrelazadas, sacones largos o cortos de colores oscuros muy abrigadores pero que no dejarían de embelleser a la mujer que los portara. 

Así se desarrollaban más o menos los diseños variando en colores pero demostrando siempre que el invierno era su estación predominante. Para los hombres no había mucha diferencia pero con colores menos llamativos y más conservadores que por supuesto no dejaría a las mujeres privarse de una buena vista, pantalones negros y algunas camisas como remeras o incluso camperas muy abrigadoras pero sorbe todo resaltaría, dependiendo el color, la personalidad del muchacho o incluso hombre.

Tomoyo estaba más que orgullosa de esos modelos que algunos les había costado más que una noche de desvelos pero pronto estarían en la ultima etapa de su producción, estos eran los ultimos modelos que debían arreglar detalles de minutos y terminarían... luego vendría su parte favorita, la organización del desfile que incluso ella misma participaba, mientras estuviera con tiempo y no cansada. Su mejor amiga algunas veces la había ayudado participando con la dura insistencia de ella, pero le valió de sus mejores desfiles y la presentación del vestido de novia de Sakura, que la misma joven de ojos esmeraldas había desfilado orgullosa y claramente sonrojada. Su boda: un recuerdo inolvidable y un exito rotundo, también un Shaoran muy enamorado.

-Creo que por ahora eso es todo- dijo Tomoyo mirando un segundo su computadora y luego de nuevo al panel, todo estaba como debía estar.

Harold: - Entonces lo llevaré ahora mismo para que empiezen, creo que Richard estara contento de tenerlos de nuevo - rió con Tomoyo, pero ella de pronto se sintió un poco mareada... por alguna razón su vista se nubló y apenas sintió eso se llevó una manoa la cabeza, tratando de que su concentración regresara - ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Tomoyo? - preguntó acercandose Harold hasta ella y mirandola enfrente del escritorio.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza: - No te preocupes, de seguro estoy cansada, ayer no he podido descansar mucho... me quede terminando los detalles de un diseño - respiro profundamente, y sus ojos volvieron a mostrarle claridad y eso era algo que la tranquilizaba. Sus mejillas se comenzarón a tonar algo sonrojadas peroapenas notable para los ojos ajenos.

Harold sonrió y tomó su portafolios que ya tenía guardado los diseños: - Entonces me retiro señorita Tomoyo, aunque le dejaré dicho a Samantha que le traiga un té, no tiene muy buena cara. Temo que estes a punto de resfriarte, aparte - dijo señalando con su dedo hacía abajo poniendo su mano derecha sobre el reloj del escritorio de la joven de ojos violetas - solo faltan 2 horas para tu salida, debes cuidarte - miro a su jefa y camino hacía la puerta.

-Gracias- dijo una tranquila y alegre Tomoyo mirando a Harold, él solo le regalo otra más de sus tranquilos rostros y alegres cerrando la puerta.

La joven empresaria con sus manos arrojo sus cabellos hacía atrás y se reclinó sobre la silla dejandose invadir por un pequeño sueño, superficial y algo intranquilo... solamente para poder volver a tener la energía de la mañana que con tanta lentitud se evaporaba de su cuerpo. 

-¡Señorita Tomoyo!- un gripo más el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse por poco y más la dejan clabada en el techo por el susto y rápidez con la que había entrado su secretaria. Por suerte de ella solamente se levanto de su silla y miro detenidamente a una Samantha con ojos muy procupados y mirando fijamente su rostro que de seguro estaría sonrojado, ella sentía un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas. Su secreataria traía como pudo mirar en sus manos una taza de humeante té recién hecho... ¿por cuanto tiempo había dormido?... no lo sabía pero tenía un poco de frío y por lo menos algo de su concentración había vuelto a su cabeza.

Tomoyo: -Samantha, tranquila, simplemente me quede dormida- la joven de ojos oscuros sonrió discretamente y depositó delante de ella la taza - Gracias - volvió a repetir una vez pudo disfrutar de la cálidez del líquido recorrer su garganta y almacenarse dentro de su cuerpo recorríendo cada parte de él, se sentía muy bien...

Samantha: -Sabe señorita Tomoyo debería descansar un poco -

Tomoyo: - No te preocupes, solamente ayer no descanse bien y bueno ahora me cobré ese cansancio - rió suavemente y luego bebió lo ultimo de aquel líquido humeante.

Samantha igual miro con desaprovación: - Entonces debería apurarse, dentro de 30 minutos el señor Hiraguiawa la estará esperando, ¿se reunían a las 2:00, verdad? - Tomoyo asintió mientras se levantaba de su silla guardando los ultimos datos de sus diseños. Las dos jovenes se alejaron de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás para quedarse en la entrada, mientras tanto Samantha se introdujo dentro de su escritorio y el télefono sonó sin embargo la joven de ojos negros espero ordenes de la empresaria de simpatica sonrisa.

Tomoyo acomodo un bolso que traía en su hombro, y miro a su secretaría dando las ultimas ordenes: - Solamente arregla todo para mañana, los compromisos de hoy son pocos por suerte así que no te serán de ningún problema. Si llama alguien de suma importancia comunicalo con mi celular, estará encendido ¿esta bien?- 

Samantha: - Sí, no te preocupes, ahora ve, ve, ve- hizo con un además de que se apurara - o sino llegaras tarde con el señor Hiraguisawa - y le guiño un ojo antes de que Tomoyo corriera a tomar el elevador y desapareciera por él. Respiro profundamente levantando el telefono, hoy sería un gran día y de seguro la señorita Tomoyo no volvería a la oficina sino hasta mañana... digamos que el señor Hiraguizawa si podía acaparar el tiempo de ella rió y saludo cordialmente como siempre por el télefono, hoy le esperaban unas cuantas llamadas a responder.

************

Una hermosa cafetería de dos pisos se levantaba en medio de la calle transitada por autos y personas, algunos pájaros entonaban diferentes melodías en los árboles separados por la mismas distancias en las largas veredas. La gente caminaba abrigada mostrando que el viento frío de aquel día otoñal había llegado bañando la ciudad, sin embargo las sonrisas y charlas animadas aún se escuchaban frescas en el ambiente como si la primavera estuviera sobre ellos, o el verano caería con el mismo sol cálido de esa mañana. No había mucho frío pero tampoco era el verano pleno, una fusión entre ambos.

La cafetería por dentro era un estilo muy familiar, una mezcla entre cálidez y confort se podían fundir en un solo sentimiento, algo realmente relajante para aquellos que habían tomado dos segundos a disfrutar de un buen y húmeante café o algún líquido caliente para confortar el cuerpo y el alma. 

Un joven apartado en una mesa solitario esperaba a su compañera deslizando un portafolios a un costado de su silla olvidando el trabajo solo por unos momentos y aprovechar aquellas horas con su prometida tan encantadora... La mesa que había escogió parecía la mejor, se encontraba en una especie de balcón, algo extraño y poco visto por las calles inglesas. Esa cafetería tenía el balcón rodeado de cristales enormes como si fueran ventanas, un lugar muy hermoso, con detalles muy delicados y varias plantas. Pocas mesas había ahí y eran reservadas.. una de las cuales había caído en sus manos para pasar un momento con su hermosa prometida. Ese ambiente en verano y primavera se abría para respirar las brisas estacionales aunque ahora se encontraban cerradas impidiendo la entrada de los vientos otoñales pero no así del sol suave. Todo lo demás de la cafetería, no dejaba de ser precioso.

-Lagrima de ángel- así fue bautisado aquel lugar, muy conocido y aún así mantenia un ambiente humilde lleno de dedicación por parte de todos... con razón era tan popular siempre para pasar un buen tiempo. Su saco largo que lo protegía del viento descansaba en el respaldo de su silla, paso por sus cabellos negros una mano meciendolos ante la luz que se filtraba por la ventana junto a su mesa dejandole ver a las personas observadoras sus claros brillos azules, tan profundos como sus ojos... un hombre, un joven... una mezcla entre ambos que claramente su físico mostraba dejaban claro su hermosura masculina, algo que las jovenes saben apreciar muy bien.

Una camarera se acercó hasta él con una sonrisa muy abierta, dispuesta a tomar su pedido por como traía sujeto en sus manos una libreta pequeña y un lapiz: - Buenos días - saludo cortesmente.

Eriol Hiraguisawa se giro a mirarla, estaba un poco sonrojada, le devolvió la sonrisa y saludo con igual cortesía: - Buenos días-

-Desea ordenar, ¿o regreso más tarde? - pregunto algo dudosa al verlo solo y concentrado en la vista que le proporcionaba el segundo piso de aquel establecimiento.

Eriol: - Preferiría esperar un poco más-

-Claro, usted solo llameme si necesita algo- dijo atenta y se marcho a otra mesa para continuar atendiendo aún con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El joven de ojos azules oscuro volvió de nuevo su vista a la ventana, una mesa muy hermosa que le había tocado. Chasqueó sus dedos con una sonrisa muy orgullosa, en la silla desocupada apareció sin que los pocos ojos pero extraños notasen un ramo de lilas perfectamente ordenadas y bellamente decoradas.

Ya las 2 en punto habían marcado y Eriol sonreía abiertamente al ver a su prometida esperando el cambio de luz en una esquina mientras parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos y su reloj pulsera. Llamaba su atención vestida tan hermosamente... pero también... se hacía notar por que llamaba más que la atención de su prometido y no precisamente por hacer alguna escena, sino por su belleza tan radíante. Algún que otro joven bastante bien llamativo y guapo debía doblar insitintivamente su rostro para observarla aunque sea un segundo, cosa que por el momento no agradaba mucho al joven ingles conteniendose de soltar algun hechizo que lo hiciera tropezar en medio de la calle.

El cambio de luz le dio derecho a ella a cruzar interponiendose ante todos los demás transeúntes tomando la delantera y corriendo ahora por la vereda de la cafetería. Desapareció por la puerta... 

Eriol esperaba que le supieran indicar correctamente que él se encontraba ahí o por lo menos lo buscará bien... lo ultimo que quería era que ella se perdiera, rió ante ese pensamiento ¿Tomoyo? ¿Perdida?... su sexto sentido y su sonrisa tan amable le valían para conseguirlo todo, incluso con la reencarnación de Clow y el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos... todo...

-¡Eriol!- Él joven de ojos azules oscuro giró su rostro inmerso antes en pensamientos para ver acercarse a un ángel hacía él solamente trayendo un abrigo y una cartera en su mano, tan hermosa... siempre tan hermosa y sofisticada... algo fuera de lo común y ordinario... un ángel... "**_lo que hacen que veamos los ojos del amor_**" pensó para sus adentros y luego escuchó susurrar de aquellos labios - ¿Cómo estas encanto?- sonrió dejando en su silla su abrigo y su cartera sin notar el pequeño regalo violaceo como sus ojos esperandola pacientes.

Eriol: -Muy bien amor, ¿y vos?- dijo sonriéndole esperando tener su plena atención. Tomoyo se acerco y tomó su rostro entre sus manos finas y blancas acercandose hasta él y sus labios con su rostro. Lo beso suavemente... aquel aroma a magia se filtraba hacía su cuerpo inundandola completamente rellenando cada espacio que el amor que le profetizaba su prometido ojiazul sin dejarla escapar. Era una sensación indescriptible pero por sobre todas las cosas muy reconfortante... algo que decididamente no quisiera cambiar por nada del mundo.

Se separo con una sonrisa muy dulce en sus labios.

Tomoyo: -Muy bien, en especial al verte- ¿podría ella ser tan dulce?, pensó Eriol al acercarse de nuevo y robarle un fugaz beso muy tierno.

Eriol: -Te tengo un regalo- dijo cuando se separaron y señalando a la silla enfrentada a él. 

Tomoyo: - ¿A ver?- preguntó muy curiosa y separo la silla de la mesa ocultando el regalo misterioso de su prometido, quedó facinada - ¡es hermoso! - dijo agachandose en la silla y tomando el ramo, identico en la mañana salvó que era un poco más grande y de él colgaba un tarjeta que decía claramente:

_ ...Te amo con todo mi corazón_

_ Y cada vez te amo más..._

- _Eriol_ -

La joven de largos cabellos se sintió totalmente enternecida por el acto de su prometido, y no pudo contener una sonrisa plena en delicadeza y amor que regalo abiertamente a su prometido sentado enfrente sonriéndole con una de esas orgullosas y simples sonrisas al ver la satisfacción marcada en el rostro de la joven de ojos vilaceos. 

Tomoyo se sentó en la silla y al poco tiempo la camarera volvió observando a la pareja indicandole que se servirían aquella tarde de otoño muy fresca. Por lo cual un café por parte de Eriol y un té por parte de Tomoyo fueron traidos a la mesa rápidamente humenante de un calor suave y perfecto para calentar los estomagos fríos y las gargantas en igual condición. 

Era un momento mágico, el sol que ahora se trataba envanamente de ocultar detrás de un par de nubes alumbraba con sus rayos suavemente cálidos el ambiente dejando un aire tibio en el ambiente del café. Afuera la gente seguía caminando envuelta en algunos abrigos, bufandas o incluso guantes manteniendo el calor que emana un cuerpo. Los niños que corrían descubren otoño tras otoño el uso tan divertido que puede brindarles las hojas secas del color castaño y entre más reunidas en una pila la diversión significa ser mayor.

Eriol sonrió con satisfacción luego de beber un poco de su taza de café al descubrir aquello que había llamado la atención de su prometida desviando sus ojos azules oscuro hacía abajo y viendo alegremente a un par de niños corriendo tras varias hojas que el viento llevaba divirtiendose con ellas, un baile secreto o un simple momento de diversión de la naturaleza. Los ojos de Tomoyo estaban enternecidos como cuando una madre ve a sus hijos... un instinto maternal crecía en el cuerpo de la joven de largos cabellos dandole a Eriol una escena que grabaría eternamente en su memoria de hechizero... de humano...

Sin embargo no duro mucho cuando una preocupación ocupará el aire del ambiente y la mente de Eriol trayendolo a una realidad que le brindaría en segundos algunas sorpresas...

Tomoyo tomó sus taza y amagó con beber de ella deteniendola a escasos centimetros de sus labios, mirandola hinoptizada por su contenido aún cáliente. No se movió pero se notaba sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y una respiración más intranquila de lo normal. Algo sucedía...

Eriol se preocupo y le preguntó: - ¿Te encuentras bien Tomo? - la joven de ojos violaceos lo miro unos segundos y sonrió aunque menos normal que de costumbre... algo pasaba y no profetizaba nada bueno para ambos.

- Estoy bien Eriol... -al decir estas palabras depositó la taza y se levantó suavemente de la mesa apoyando ambas palmas como si necesitará de verdad ayudarse de este movimiento para erguir su cuerpo y separarlo de la silla- es solo que no me siento muy... - dijo lentamente no pudiendo terminar su frase... sus ojos poco a poco se cerraron y una oscuridad la invadió dejandola incumplir con sus movimientos. La oscuridad la tragó, pero así también desvaneció la mente de su cuerpo... caía de la silla lentamente sintiendo recorrer su cuerpo por una rafaga suave de viento que se llevaba sus cabellos... no dijo nada más.

-¡Tomoyo!- gritó alarmado su prometido de un momento a otro saltando de su silla para atraparla antes de que su cuerpo cayera sobre el suelo lastimandose. La sujetó con sus brazos protectoramente, rodeandola así con ellos y no permitiendo que nadie más tocará aquel ángel frágil que parecía dormir sobre su pecho. Sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban una idea de que sucedía, pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

************

Eriol Hiraguisawa, un joven de belleza adulta que ocultaba a los ojos extraños sus poderes mágicos y su posición como reencarnación de Clow, ahora tomaba el picaporte de la puerta de su habitación suavemente haciendola girar con suma delicadeza... la casa estaba sumida en un silencio nocturno.

Abrió la puerta y con sus ojos tan azules se dejo observar un panorama de lo que sucedía dentro de su propia alcoba azul, se deslizo dentro con un cuidado no caracterisctico de aquella persona que entrá a su mundo secreto. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se encamino a una cama que había en la habitación donde un cuerpo respiraba un tanto intranquilo. La mesa que se encontraba justamente al lado de su cama lo ayudo a sostener una bandeja plateada con instrumentos indispensables para la tarea que pensaba realizar.

La luz de la luna que apenas emergía del horizonte comenzaba a filtrarse junto a ellos, sin embargo ahora las luces artificiales eran las unicas que ellos dos necesitaban para afrontar lo que prometía ser una noche bastante agitada. Sobre la bandeja que habíoa traído un plato con una anormal profundida cargaba agua muy cristalina que reflejaba la luz de la mesa pequeña, de la luz del velador. A su lado dormían varias toallas de pequeño tamaño como un termometro y unos medicamentos.

Su prometida, su Tomoyo dormía algo inquieta entre las sabanas blancas portando un camisón de igual color que se perdían entre aquellas telas sin importarle su forma o diseño al hombre que ahora mojaba una de las toallas en el agua helada... Tomoyo tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba bastante apresurada como si deseara que con cada repiro la fiebre desapareciera. Eriol dobló la toalla tanto que él agua que cargaba volvió a caer dentro del plato fusionandose con el agua de la que había formado, acercó sus manos y la pequeña toalla hasta posarla en la frente de su prometida y dejando que el frío que esta cargaba eliminara o por lo menos aliviara el calor intenso que irradiaba su cuerpo.

Eriol la observo unos segundos inmovil en su lugar sin poder creer que hace instantes habían estado tomando en un café y ahora su Tomoyo descansaba en su cama enferma... respiro profundamente y sintió una oleada de aroma a lilas salvajes inundarle sus sentidos, hechizandolo lentamente... su prometida la hacía sufrir aún estando enferma y él ayudandola a cada segundo. Había y seguía siendo una tortura acercarse a ella y no terminar, como en ese momento, intoxicandose lentamente con su fragancia tan dulce, no sabía como pero se resistía a robarle besos... a depositarlos en su rostro... él, siendo la reencarnación de Clow, estaba en las manos de su prometida como un ser inofensivo. 

Volvió a repetir el mismo ritual con la toalla fría terminando en el mismo lugar que antes... la frente de ella, parecía estar dando un poco de efecto por que su respiración estaba acompasandose a la de él aunque no fueran igual todavía. De nuevo, se acercó a sus labios al agacharse y rogó contenerse... por ahora, pudo... pero no sabia cuantas veces más podría, se decía al levantarse y quedar sentado al lado de su cuerpo de la joven de cabellos largos.

Se quedó mirandola una nueva vez, disfrutando acariciar su mejilla femenina con la palma de su mano y disfrutar sentir la cálidez que esta irradíaba desde su cama. Se acercó hasta su rostro y lo aprecio de más cerca... susurro suavemente: - Te recuperaras... duerme tranquila Tomo - dijo para después comenzar nuevamente el ritual, la tolla fría caía en la frente de ella al terminar... 

************

Levantó lentamente una cuchara con un líquido humeante llevandolo hasta los labios de ella para que tomará su contenido. Volvió la cuchara al plato del cual se despedía más calor repitiendo la operación, sus labios recibían gustosas la deliciosa comida que él mismo le daba cuidando con detalles minuiciosos que la acabara antes de la media noche, necesitaba dormir y él trataba de que descansara la mayor parte del tiempo... mañana no irían a trabajar por la condición delicada de ella.

Sonrió al ver como ella tomaba una ultima cucharada de sopa caliente, ella lo miró aún con ese sonrojo caracteristicó de la fiebre que no disminuía pero que la hacían lucir muy hermosa. Eriol se giró a la mesa y dejo sobre ella el plato vació, luego tomo un vaso de agua y se lo acercó a Tomoyo para que bebiera un poco. Él estaba sentado justo a su lado y ella estaba sentada pero apoyada contra el respaldo de la cama, una posición muy cómoda y perfecta para descansar mientras uno esta enfermo. 

Eriol vió con sus ojos como ella bebía algunos sorbos del agua cristalina en el vaso, disfrutó ver su cuello blanco imaginandose el recorrido del agua dentro de él pero admirando la piel de su prometida... la tentación caía sobre él, y se maldijo por ser tan debil frente a ella. Tomó el vaso vacio de las manos de ella dejandolo junto al platón de sopa ya vacio. 

Eriol: - ¿Te encuentras mejor? - preguntó intersada y sobre todos los sentimientos... preocupado.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, era hermosa aun cuando la enfermedad la cubría con su manto: - Gracias a ti me encuentro mejor - sonrió con esos labios tan dulces dejandola lucir sus recuperadas pero escasas energías.

Eriol negó con su cabeza: - Pero aun note dejaré levantarte - dijo decidido, se levanto de la cama y tomó la bandeja con el plato y el vaso para llevarlo a un lugar más seguro, un lugar donde no sufriera algún accidente. Sin embargo sintió que alguien lo tomaba por uno de los costados de su camisa... la traía abierta dejando ver que debajo llevaba una remera pegada a su cuerpo atletico, luego traía unos pantalones y nada más... algo común para su casa.

Tomoyo: - ¿Podrías traerme una bandeja de agua y unas toallas? - preguntó tímida pero con esa mirada serena y elegante. El brillo violaceo no desaparecía tan facilmente y Eriol siempre quedaba maravillado con aquella tonalidad magica que podía crear en sus pupilas. Él joven ingles asintió con su típica sonrisa despareciendo por la puerta y dejando sumida a Tomoyo en sus pensamientos a medida que se volvía a recostar.

La joven japonesa estaba muy agotada y de sobremanera totalmente exhausta, se llevó una mano a su frente con la intensión de tomar su temperatura... seguía teniendo fiebre aunque no tanto como en la tarde cuando Eriol la trajó a casa, su prometido... Tomoyo se dejo llevar por la imagen de su prometido cuidandola tan sereno como siempre pero con un atractivo que facilmente ella no podría borrar al verlo todas las mañanas... era atractivo y era una palabra que lo caracterizaba sin luga a dudas. Pero no solo era fisicamente guapo sino también hermoso por dentro... siempre atento, jugueton y travieso, misterioso pero también desinteresado en ayudar, justo, aducado... alguien del cual ella había caído enamorada perdidamente. 

Tomó un pequeño pañuelo en la mesa de luz a su lado: - Tu fragancia... magia... - sí, él poseía un aroma a magia, puro... pleno... llenando cada centimetro de ella. ¿Cómo describir este sentimiento al sentirse tan cerca de él?... esa fragancia a magia que tenia llamaba a su nombre, llamaba a susurrar su nombre, lo llamaba. 

La puerta de la habitación de la reencarnación de Clow se abrió revelando a un Eriol bastante preocupado por las ideas de su prometida con respecto al agua ¿acaso había vuelto a tener mucha fibre?. Se preocupo mucho con ese pensamiento pero al verla ahí sentado sosteniendo su pañuelo y manteniendo esa sonrisa tan delicada en sus labios lo hicieron tranquilizar aunque muy poco...

Eriol: - Veo que ya estas un poco mejor Tomo - dijo suavemente depositando la bandeja con todo sobre la mesa junto a la larga cama de su habitación. Se sentó al lado de su prometida con la intensión de que ella compartiera la idea que poseía. De pronto Tomoyo sonrió muy calmada a medida que con las pocas fuerzas que tenía comenzaba a desabrochar el pequeño saquito blanco sobre su camisón, Eriol se alarmo - ¿Pero que hacer Tomoyo? - preguntó pero la preocupación siguió sonando.

La joven de ojos violaceos retiro con totalidad el saquito y lo dejo a un lado de la cama con un sonrojo vidente sobre sus mejillas ¿por la fiebre o por lo que sucedería a continuacón?... lentamente se descubrió de las pesadas sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo con ayuda de su prometido que aún tenía sus ojos azules en tonalidades de preocupación con respecto a como terminarían los movimiento de ella.

Salió de entre los rastros de tela de la cama del ojiazul y se sentó al lado de Eriol: - ¿Podrías... - dijo señalando una de las toallas de la bandeja, él reaccionó y le acercó una de las toallas pero ella negó - no, ¿podrías mojarla? - preguntó a medida que Eriol deducía como continuaba la historia. 

Mojó la toalla para comenzar con la idea de Tomoyo, ella se giro lentamente y comenzó con manos muy suaves y delicadas a bajar el cierre de su camisos. Él solo se quedó observando con atención mientras que ella con la mano opuesta bajaba los tirantes que sostenían el largo camisón blanco. Eriol observó atento la piel de ella que liberaba una fragancia muy dulce de lilas salvajes hechizandolo nuevamente, se acerco un poco hasta la espalda de la joven japonesa comezando a acariciarla con la toalla fría... 

La luna estaba subiendo lentamente hasta lo más alto del firmamento sin dar tregua al tiempo y regalando a la ciudad inglesa una luz plateada muy misteriosa que junto al viento daban una escena muy conquistadora en las calles de la ciudad, más en la habitación de ellos dos... simplemente bailaban una canción lenta con una melodía de amor y cuidado... se amaban y la confianza entre ellos era una muestra clara de ese sentimiento...

Tomoyo se sentía invadida de escaflofrío con el agua fría recorrer su espalda, el viento que se colaba por la ventana pero más aún el suave toque que su prometido le brindaba cuando sus pieles se rozaban... era una sensación placentera y reconfortante. Eriol estaba sintiendo lo mismo, cada roce que tenían entre ambos lo dejaba hechizado cada vez por más tiempo...

Así siguieron un buen tiempo, disfrutando de la compañia de su contraparte y disfrutando a la vez de sentir la piel del otro rozar la suya. No necesitaban decirse más de lo que sus pensamientos y respiraciones lograban expresar, sus miradas concentradas en algun punto que podía o no tener interes en sus mentes. 

El silencio reino en la habitación mientras aquel ritual se llevaba acabo sin objeción ni opocisión de su contraparte... solo por esta noche ellos se amarían en silencio, disfrutando tener al ser que aman cerca para cuidarse mutuamente... enamorarse con cada movimiento y con cada segundo que el tiempo se robaba sin piedad... 

FIN

************

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA****: ^^**

¡Konnichiwa! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien, yo aquí volviendo a mis andanzas con las loca sdieas que tengo para escribir sobre mis parejas favoritas de anime XD (pobre de ellos -.-U) pero espero que este fic les haya gustado, se que no es muuuuy melooso como los que yo hago y ojalá y no los haya defraudado ^^ pero vieron cuando uno se inspira y escribe estas locuras jejejej ^^U digamos que me paso algo por estilo (todo por tener un poco de fiebre! XD jajajaja) ^_^ ojalá y haya escrito todo bien por que temo por las faltas ortograficas :P debilidad mía como escritora -.- soy pesima para los acentos jijijiji Cambiando de tema, este fic trata de que aunque nop pase nada FUERA del otro mundo Eriol y Tomoyo se aman y de cualquier forma se lo demustran estando juntos en salud y enfermedad ^^ (¿entendieron? :P jejeje) pero que linda me salió esta faceta de Eriol "atento y preocupado" *_* me encanto!!!!!!!!!! (angel sujetando a Eriol de la mano) ^^ es que es un amor y no pienso dejar ir! ¬¬ ¡es mio! y de nadie más ^^ lo comparto con aquellas que me den UNNNNNAAAAAA EXCELENTE RAZÓN sino, olvidense XD jajajajajaja.

Hoy tengo muuucho que leer (todo un libro) y me estoy por volver loca jejeje ^^U pero en fin quise primero terminar este fic que fue creación de un buen tiempo pero recién me puse a terminarlo, antes que nada y antesd e que me olvide principalmente (jejeje ^^U esta memoria mia) se lo voy a dedicar a una nueva amiga que hice este año ^^ y que siempre cuento con su entero apoyo, ojaká y no se asuste con lo que acabo de escribir ^^ creeme amiga que fue hecho con la mejor buena voluntad y para mi quedo hermoso ^^ ojalá y te guste, después me lo dices. Bueno esta muchacha se llama **SAYAKA** a la cual le mando muchoooos saludos esperando que me escriba pronto.

¿Saben algo? ^^ hoy también tengo unas cuantas ganas de terminar la tercera parte de mi fic de YUGIOH ^^ que tengo rondando por ff.net, por favor hechenme buenas ondas para terminar con este ^^ al igual que con el de ESCA! -.-U no he tenido tiempo y mi Van-chan debe estar algo triste por eso *_* debo ponerme a adelantar algo. DEJEN MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS R/R que sabrán hacerme muuy feliz XD jajajaja, esta autora es feliz con sus opiniones y comentarios ^^ no sean malos y me los nieguen ¬¬ ¡si! incluso tu que ves la pantalla y no sabes como hacerlo, ve abajo y vera suna opcion en los cuadritos donde dice: SUMIT REVIEW :P o algo asi (el ingles nunc afue mi fuerte XD jajajajajaja) y aprieta el botoncito OK y deja uno chiquito como " ME GUSTO! CONTINUA ASI" ^^ o "ESPERABA MÁS -ACCION- ;-)" XD jajajaja o "QUIERO A ERIOL/SHAORAN" en ese caso te diría que esperaras por que primero me los quedo yo y luego quizas puedas tenerlo XD jajajajaja. Entre más comentarios ^^

SALUDOS Y MUCHOS ABRAZOSSSS! ^^ los dejo por que acaba de comenzar INUYASHA y ^^ es el capitulo en que mi Inu-chan se vuelve humano *_* SAYONARA Y DEJEN R/R MUCHOS R/R ^^ MI INU-CHAN ESTA EMPAPADO!!! *_* yo lo secooooooooooo! ^^ inu-chan...... (suspiro pronunciado) ¬¬ ¿donde esta el pozo?.... ^^ INU-CHANNNNN. (Angel gira y ve a Eriol) ^^ no te preocupes mi lindo ojiazul ¡SOS DIVINO! (angel se prende del cuello) *_*


	2. La noche

-Una noche de otoño II-

¡¡Hola a todos!! ^^

¿Qué tal andan lectores? Espero que muy bien, yo aquí disfrutando de un día que me dice que voy a descansar ^o^ jojojo, al fin un descanso bien merecido para mi -.-* después de todos los exámenes, tareas y estudios que tuve por lo menos déjenme descansar un poco. ^^ Ahora sí como se darán cuenta me pico un bicho raro y bueno quise escribir la continuación del ff que antes ya había subido, me gusto la idea de continuarlo por que quien me niega que merece una continuación ¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿Nadie? UPI, eso quiere decir que ustedes me permitirán continuar con este nuevo chap. 

En fin, luego les contare los demás detalles ^^ pero no puedo evitar recordarle a mi amiga **Sayaka** que este ff va dedicado a ella por aguantarme con mis locuras de historias que esta mente trae a las pantallas XD jajaja. Si, lo sé, estoy loca ò_ó ¿alguien que no lo acepte? ¬¬* mejor! PERO SÍ! ^^ ESTOY LOCA y créanme que me ha valido de escribir algunos buenos ff, espero que se den un tiempito y lean los demás ^^ por que son muchos. Bueno ^^ amiga, ojalá y te agrade por que sé cuanto te gustan este tipo de historias entre mi lindo ojiazul ingles y Tomoyo (¿se nota mucho que me gusta Eriol y aparte que me pertenece? XD) ¡GRACIAS! ^^ Por dedicarme uno de tus chaps de tu historia, créanme lectores que deben leerlo, esta muy bueno! ^^ Encima de nuevo gracias por dejarme participar de tu nuevo ff, espero que subas pronto nuevos chaps. 

Nos vemos abajo ^^ con más notas (silencio) -.-UUUUU ya es molesto, solo serán unas pocas y encima queridos lectores responderán los dos nuevos r/r que me dejaron con mi ojiazul *¬*. ¡MATTA NE!

-----------******************-----------

**AUTORA**: light angel / angel de luz

Nombre del FF: un día de otoño – 2º chap -

Dedicado: SAYAKA ^^ amiga.

Status: P-13 (escenas lime -.-U imposible para la autora no escribirlos)

...........

Tomoyo se sentía invadida de escalofrío con el agua fría recorrer su espalda, el viento que se colaba por la ventana pero más aún el suave toque que su prometido le brindaba cuando sus pieles se rozaban... era una sensación placentera y reconfortante. Eriol estaba sintiendo lo mismo, cada roce que tenían entre ambos lo dejaba hechizado cada vez por más tiempo...

Así siguieron un buen tiempo, disfrutando de la compañía de su contraparte y disfrutando a la vez de sentir la piel del otro rozar la suya. No necesitaban decirse más de lo que sus pensamientos y respiraciones lograban expresar, sus miradas concentradas en algún punto que podía o no tener interés en sus mentes. 

El silencio reinó en la habitación mientras aquel ritual se llevaba acabo sin objeción ni oposición de su contraparte... solo por esta noche ellos se amarían en silencio, disfrutando tener al ser que aman cerca para cuidarse mutuamente... enamorarse con cada movimiento y con cada segundo que el tiempo se robaba sin piedad...

...........

Volvió a levantar del plató la toalla mojada hasta la ultima fibra con agua, con sus dos manos ya húmedas por sus anteriores contactos con el agua y la dobló hasta que la toalla solamente quedó húmeda con aquel transparente líquido. La luz tenue de la lámpara dejaba un ambiente tan romántico y tranquilo que era imposible no dejarse llevar por sueños, pensamientos, deseos... 

Sonrió con su cuerpo sentado en la cama de su prometida, ella estaba en medio de esta en una posición relajada dejándose bañar por él. Solamente su cuerpo masculino portaba una remera pegada a su cuerpo para su comodidad y unos pantalones negros, giro su cuerpo y su mirada azul oscura se posó en el perfecto cuerpo de ella... su prometida... de su Tomoyo... su Tomo. Con manos lentas pero que disfrutaban el momento al máximo llegaron hasta la espalda descubierta de ella, colocó sobre su piel caliente aquel trozo de tela húmeda que desde un buen tiempo se había acoplado a cada trazo de su blanca y delicada piel.

Humedeció un poco más la espalda de Tomoyo con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. De vez en cuando se daba el placer de escapar uno de sus dedos y rozar la piel de ella para satisfacer los deseos de poder abrazarla y tenerla esta noche como anteriores ya había hecho, tenerla para demostrarle su amor, hacerla feliz...

Tomoyo portaba un camisón largo y ceñido a su cuerpo mostrando sus finas figuras que de seguro cualquier mujer envidiaría y que solo él como hombre podía admirar al descubierto como en ese momento estaba. Esa fina prenda que ella poseía ahora se encontraba olvidada en su cintura dejado todo su pecho y espaldas libres como si se tratara de una bella ave blanca comenzando a extender sus alas para querer volar. 

La joven de cabellos largos tenía apoyada sus manos sobre la cama de él, su prometido la había llevado a su cuarto. Respiro profundamente cuando Eriol le cubrió su espalda con la toalla fría, sintió de nuevo un escalofrío que al principio fue leve pero de pronto... la mano de él de vez en cuando se escapaba y rozaba su espalda, y así cada escalofrío que sentía se duplicaba ¿lo estaría haciendo a propósito?... ella no sería quien lo detuviera. 

Tomo una bocanada de aire llenando sus pulmones y apretó fuertemente sus manos encerrando algunas sábanas con excesiva fuerza pero es que de pronto se sintió mareada de un momento a otro... esa habitación estaba impregnada de la fragancia de su dueño... magia... esa esencia tan característica del joven ingles, de su prometido, del ser al que más amaba. Su vista se nubló pero ya no era por la fiebre, solamente era por tenerlo tan cerca y sentir como su espalda era rozada cada vez con más suavidad por ese hombre de nombre Eriol.

La luna aún no se marchaba y cada vez la oscuridad era más espesa antes solo se la podía comparar con el fondo del océano, como los ojos de él, pero que ahora ya era una noche espesamente negra con una esfera plateada y miles de pequeños puntos brillantes extendiéndose por todo el firmamento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó de un momento a otro preocupado por el sentir de la joven de cabellos largos y ojos violáceos. Eriol Hiraguisawa miraba atentamente a su prometida con un brillo preocupado en sus profundos y penetrantes ojos azul oscuro. Ella asintió con la cabeza y él solamente pudo quedar hinoptizado por el sensual movimiento de su larga melena negra, su joven acompañante de seguro no tenía idea del efecto que podía causarle a su mente, sus ojos y por sobre todo a su cuerpo... la deseaba.

Tomoyo irguió su espalda sutilmente para no molestar el trabajo que estaba haciendo él con su cuerpo, miro por la ventana y pudo admirar la luna en su esplendor más brillante, irradiando tonos plateados tan mágicos que esa noche... con esa habitación... con aquélla luz tan tenue... con su acompañante podría derivar a miles de salidas pero una sola deseada por ambos. Los cabellos de ella eran tan largos que cubrían todo su pecho haciéndolo de una mezcla entre lo blanco de su cuerpo con lo oscuro de su melena.

De pronto el tiempo se detuvo, ella abrió los ojos de par en par dejando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera por completo todo su cuerpo... desde el nacimiento de su cuello hasta él ultimo dedo de sus pies. Todo su cuerpo se tenso y sin desearlo su cabeza se retiro hacía atrás, unos centímetros pero con la suficiente distancia para dejarle decir a su prometido que ese golpe bajo había causado más que solo sorpresa. 

Eriol no había podido contener más sus instintos, sus sentimientos, sus deseos hacía ella que con cada caricia aumentaban y al sentir ese aroma a lilas salvajes bañándolo completamente. Olvido su cordura, su seriedad, su tranquilidad, aquellas características que siempre estaban presentes en su voz, en su rostro... la amaría esa noche antes de que sol comenzará a asomarse en lo lejano del horizonte. 

Él detuvo el movimiento ascendente de la toalla y dejo de lado aquella tela húmeda, se fue acercando a su cuerpo aspirando cada vez más grandes cantidades de su esencia femenina y dulce... como lo era ella. Su rostro no le obedeció y acercando sus labios al nacimiento de su cuello beso apasionadamente esa zona dejándose llevar por aquel ambiente mágico y hechizante.

Beso apasionadamente esa zona de su piel marcando que ese terreno únicamente le pertenecía a él y que nadie más podría siquiera imaginarse poseerlo con la mente o la vista. Juraba usar su magia si algún ser humano en la faz de la tierra osará dañar al amor de su vida, o tan siquiera faltarle el respeto con la mente y la imaginación... utilizaría la magia.

-Eriol... – dijo Tomoyo cuando su cabeza volvía a su posición normal y con ella sus ojos volvían a dormir tras sus párpados. Respiro profundamente por que sentía que a cada segundo que pasaba el aire desaparecía de sus pulmones. Dejo escapar un suspiro largo de sus labios al sentir la boca del ojiazul comenzar a deleitarse con besos bastante apasionados por su cuello sin importarle siquiera el tiempo o cualquier otro mínimo detalle, ella no le recordaría nada.

Él joven de ojos azules en segundos se encontraba sobre la cama sentado, pegado a su prometida, su pecho apretando firmemente contra la espalda de ella. Sus brazos se habían escabullido por su cintura transformándose en un cinturón con fuertes músculos indeseosos de separarse de ella, apretaron con fuerza y los labios de él subían lentamente por su cuello dejando rastros de besos por todo aquel sector.

Como todo un experto camino con su boca hasta la oreja de ella, cada vez bebía con más ansiedad de ella... tenía sed de Tomoyo, tenía sed de su prometida de ojos violáceos...  Se acercó su lóbulo derecho y con sus labios comenzó a devorarlo lentamente. Una sonrisa interna afloró dentro de él cuando de parte de Tomoyo se escuchó un ligero gemido de placer, una pequeña melodía que dejaba saber como se sentía la mujer de aquella cama.

Eriol entonces con gran maestría se acercó a su oído y susurro con una voz tan seductora que cualquier mujer que supiera apreciar un dejo en la voz mezclado con la picardía, la astucia, el respeto, el amor, el deseo... todo mezclado en las palabras que comenzaba a susurrar su prometido, derritiera con tan solo decir una palabra. Tomoyo tenía la suerte de poder escuchar frases completas, escuchar esa voz cuando quisiera, entonces él le dijo: - Dime... por favor responde a mi llamado ángel mío... dime que me detenga por que a cada minuto te deseo... te deseo más... ¿Te encuentras bien como para que continué?- 

Eso sí debía la joven japonesa acreditárselo a él, nadie podía ser tan apasionado y a la vez tan preocupado por ella... todo por ella. Él la amaba con locura, sumido a sus encantos como si ella le hubiera lanzado un hechizo mágico que ni siquiera la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos pudo bloquear o librarse de él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por aquellos besos que él ojiazul estaba liberando por todo su cuello... ¿cómo era que un hombre podía causarle tantos deseos y pasiones solamente liberando besos en su cuello?... 

Tomoyo modulo en su boca una sonrisa sincera, sus mejillas ya no presentaban un rojizo parecido a cuando tenía fiebre durante ese día. Parecía que estar cerca de él le sentaba muy bien, entonces en un susurro suave dijo: - Sí... continúa... no me dejes esta noche con ganas de ti – finalizo. 

El tiempo seguía pasando marcado por el suave tic y tac del reloj al cambiar de ubicación las manecillas de lugar, una con una continuidad que ellos hubieran preferido más lenta. Eriol había escuchado cada palabra tan melodiosa que libero en la habitación para él, las escuchó y disfruto cada susurro que acariciaba su oído. 

Apretó más fuertemente la cintura de ella atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo y pegando, si es que se podía más, su espalda con el pecho tan varonil de él. La remera de él era lo único que separaba el roce de la piel de cada uno, la de ella y la de él.

No tenía apuro esa noche así que simplemente escondió su rostro en la melena negra con reflejos violáceos aspirando y dejándose influir por el aroma a lilas salvajes que liberaba sus largos cabellos, los pocos que se había colado a su espalda por que la mayoría aún cubría su pecho disperso como si ella se tratara de una sirena que ha perdido su cola al pisar la tierra, al entregarse a un hombre mortal, entregarse a un hechicero.

Pasaron algunos minutos y decidió comenzar con el ritual que siempre llevaban a cabo para demostrar que se entregaban al otro no solo en palabras, sino en cuerpo y alma. Se amaban de verdad y eso el tiempo siempre fue testigo de ello, había amor eterno entre ambos, caricias que compraban y besos que juraban. 

Tomoyo sintió de pronto como él abrazo disminuía cada vez más su fuerza y esos brazos se alejaban de su cuerpo dejándole sentir un aire frío en su espalda. Poco a poco el frío comenzaba a atraparla y envolver su cuerpo lleno de juventud y belleza. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y giro su rostro preguntando, llamando al nombre de su prometido: - Eriol... – pero no dijo nada más, ahí estaba detrás de ella siempre protector él colocando sus manos en algún punto de su remera con el fin de quitársela. 

Ella sonrió suavemente y con un rápido movimiento apoyo sus manos sobre las de él retirándolas de la prenda, las sostuvo entre ambas y luego las dejo a cada lado del cuerpo masculino dueño de ellas: - Permíteme... – dijo suavemente dejando a un Eriol un poco confundido por segundos hasta que vio lo que se proponía hacer su ángel de ojos violáceos. Tomoyo colocó sus manos en la prenda y con un lento movimiento comenzó a quitársela sin que él se pudiera mover... deseaba hacerlo desear por que cada vez que una parte de su musculoso torso masculino, que haría que cualquier chica dejara escapar varios suspiros, se dejaba ver con la tenue luz de la lámpara ella depositaba una breve caricia con sus finos dedos de seda sintiendo como la respiración de él que en un principio era lenta y pausada ahora se volvía igual de agitada que la de ella, se acoplaban perfectamente.

Luego de una ceremonia la remera terminó olvidada en algún punto sin importancia del suelo, ellos dos solamente se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos y observando atentos los maravillosos rasgos que cada uno observaba en el otro, cada femenina curva en ella, cada masculino rasgo en él. Los ojos de cada uno tenían un brillo de amor sincero que resplandecía con más intensidad ante la luz tenue de la lámpara. Ninguno de los dos quería cortar ese mágico momento.

Los cabellos de ella cubrían parte de sus dotes femeninos dejando ver cuan verdadera fue la comparación que Eriol había hecho en su mente... una sirena que sacrifico su cola de agua por el amor que sentía hacía él. Sin embargo él joven ojiazul también pasaba por esos momentos en la mente de su prometida, ella simplemente lo observaba perdida en su cuerpo... en sus labios... en sus ojos océanos, tenía la actitud de un ángel con sus sonrisas sinceras y divertidas, siempre ayudando de alguna forma a todo aquel que lo rodeaba, él era tierno y amoroso con ella... pero cuando quería podía ser el mismo diablo, siempre pícaro y con un as bajo la manga no dispuesto jamás a darle un triunfo si lucharlo hasta él final, apasionado y hechizante... ¿cómo podrías llamar a una persona así que parece ser dos a la vez?... ella lo llamaba Eriol, sus amigos lo llamaban Eriol.

Poco a poco el joven ojiazul tomo la iniciativa y se acercó a ella como una pantera negra de ojos azules... con pasos pensados dos veces y una mirada tan astuta que cualquier ser con más corazón más valiente que tuviera pronto desistiría de mirarlo muy seguido o dos veces si se atreviera. Tomoyo se reclinó más para atrás en la cama y su prometido se acomodo delante de ella para luego atraparla en un abrazo por su cintura. Ella se dejó llevar y colocó sus dos brazos envolviendo el cuello de aquel ente ingles sintiendo como la piel que recubría sus cuerpos entraba en contacto... un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de cada uno. 

-Te amo... – susurro el joven ingles de penetrantes ojos azules oscuros cuando su rostro se había quedado a escasos centímetros del de su acompañante nocturna. Tomoyo Daidouji sonrió más enamorada a cada momento que el reloj marcaba el tiempo, entre más tiempo pasaba ella más enamorada estaba. Con un movimiento fugaz ahora ella tomó la iniciativa y acerco sus labios a los de él atrapándolos sin esperanzas de que pudiera escapar bañándolos con el sabor de ella y tratando de robarle el alma al igual que intentaba él con ella. Se besaban con más pasión y la luna esa noche era la única testigo junto con las estrellas, la habitación del joven ahora era el lecho de dos seres que estaban profetizando su amor. 

-Y yo a ti... – dijo la muchacha de cabellos largos al separarse del beso bastante apasionado de aquella noche. Se miraron con ojos llenos de dulzura y ternura, todo a la misma vez sin esperar al tiempo... olvidándolo encerrado en algún aparato llamado reloj. 

Eriol con gran suavidad colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de ella y la otra en su cabeza y poco a poco la fue depositando en la cama, sobre las sábanas todas desordenadas pero que llamaban a un ambiente perfecto para lo que sucedería a continuación. En instantes el cuerpo masculino de él se encontraba sobre el de ella disfrutando mientras se intoxicaba a cada momento más con el aroma a lilas salvajes. Ella sentía lo mismo, intoxicándose pero con el aroma de él que se encontraba bañado por toda la habitación... su aroma a magia.

No dudaron un segundo y sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso aún más apasionado y sin desear el maravilloso elemento de vida, el aire. Simplemente deseaban calmar la sed que sentían de su contraparte, necesitaban calmarla y sabían como hacerlo. Comenzaron a beber de la boca del otro aquellas características que identificaban a su contraparte... bebían la dulzura, la astucia,  la gracia, la belleza, la fuerza... miles de sensaciones recorrían sus cuerpos exigiendo más para satisfacer una necesidad que no parecía tener límites. 

Suspiros... caricias... roces... deseos... besos... gemidos... anhelos... tantas cosas, tantas respuestas a los toques. Un cuerpo reacciona a su contraparte amoldándose a él como si fueran un rompecabezas de dos piezas, responde a sus necesidades, a sus toques, a sus deseos, a sus preguntas... 

Ellos dos estaban profetizándose amor puro y sin culpa, sin pena por que era lo que sentían. Pronto solo sus cuerpos estaban envueltos en las sábanas y el calor que emanaba uno envolvía al otro. Respondían. Se besaron y a cada minuto el momento culminante estaba llegando... comenzó... lo disfrutaron... algunos gritos se escaparon de sus labios... terminó...

Pronto en segundos ambos cayeron rendidos entre las sábanas, Eriol apoyado sobre el cuerpo de ella respirando agitadamente como ella lo estaba haciendo, el pecho de ambos se movía rítmicamente. Él joven ojiazul tenía su rostro escondido entre la larga melena negra de ella dispersa por las almohadas de la cama, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de que la calma volvieran a su cuerpo inundándolo nuevamente.

Eriol antes de querer separarse le susurró: - No miento cuando te digo que te amo ángel mío. Te amo... y siempre lo haré- finalizó mientras levantaba su rostro para que quedara nuevamente frente al de su prometida.

Tomoyo sonrió cubierta por un manto de transpiración al igual que él: - Yo tampoco te miento al decirte que te amo... siempre lo haré... te amo Eriol – y colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello lo atrajo hasta su rostro comenzando un beso tierno y suave despidiéndose de la noche que estaba desapareciendo. Unos rayos dorados apenas perceptible se asomaban en el horizonte marcando el final de una noche y el comienzo de un nuevo día, la mañana. Los pájaros apenas comenzaban a entonar las más delicadas y alegres canciones con las que comenzaban a despertar a la hermosa ciudad donde ellos vivían y con ella su gente.

FIN ^^

-----------******************-----------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ^^

Hola DE nuevo! ^^ Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, y mucho más ahora de que han leído mi historia -.- no sean que se hayan dormido ¬¬* los estaré vigilando muy de cerca. Bueno les cuento ^^ que antes no pude subir ningún chap por que no estaba inspirada para nada T.T no saben lo difícil que es cuando una tiene bloqueo o desea descansar los ojitos -.-U les pido disculpas, pero ¿saben? Escribí como 20 chaps nuevos (XD jajaja no tantos) hablando metafóricamente, en realidad 2 o 3 y los elimine a todos T.T por que estaban muy feitos y mal redactados, digamos que daba vueltas sobre la misma línea como 20 párrafos _ ERA MUY ABURRIDO! En fin, espero que ahora haya recuperado algo de inspiración y les guste este chap 2. 

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así, por eso me inspire de repente y me senté frente a mi compu comenzando a redactarla, ojalá y me haya salidos ^^ bonita y que merezca que le dejen muchos r/r a esta escritora que los quiere mucho o:- ) y espera que le dejen muchooooooooooos de esas opiniones que me alegran y me inspiran para escribir más ^o^ jojojojo, pobre de ustedes! (ahora y de seguro ¬¬U no me dejan ni un r/r T.T)

Por suerte ahora ya me terminaron de tomar los exámenes ^^ así que esperaré las notas del primer trimestre ¡deséenme suerte! De eso depende que vuelva o no a tocar mi PC T.T deséenme mucha suerte o moriré si en dos días no toco mi linda y adorable computadorita :S (XD jajajaja) ^^ Ahora lo único que deseo es la muerte de dos profesoras ¬¬***** ¡están re locas! Y hablo en el sentido de meterlas en un manicomio o en alguna jaula (con el perdón de las personas dentro de manicomio o animales dentro de las jaulas XD jajajajaja) pero en fin... si la próxima vez que escribo un fic y le s digo que mate a unas profes no se asusten, = somos todo el curso... ¡no! Todo el colegio que no quiere verlas más, ¿ven? ò_ó Yo no soy la única loca que hay XD jajajaja.

Cómo es prometido ^^ les presentó a la persona que me acompañara a agradecer y leer los r/r que me dejaron, se que son poquitos pero ¡VALEN EN ORO! ^^ cada letra 10 Kg de oro ^o^, bueno con ustedes el maravilloso, atractivo, simpático, sensual, guapo, sexy, inteligente, poderoso, divino, encantador, adorable, precioso.... **–**ejem- ... (angel recupera la compostura) ^^  ¡ERIOL HIRAGUIZAWA! 

Aplausos del público, en especial de las fanáticas mientras una música se escucha de fondo. Se corren unas cortinas y aparece la reencarnación de Clow saludando con su mano al público – Hola a todos- saluda MI ojiazul mientras varias fanáticas se desmayan en la tribuna... Mientras otras sostienen carteles con varias frases como "TE AMO ERIOL" "SOS EL MEJOR HECHICERO" "SOS UN BOMBON" "TU CLUB DE FANS"

Angel: - ¬¬ novatas –

Eriol: - ^_^ Hola angel-chan –

Angel: - *¬* Hola Eriol ¿qué tal el vuelo? –

Eriol: - ^_^ Muy bien –

Angel: - ejem... que bueno que viniste solo para ayudarme desde Inglaterra, luego si quieres te llevo a mi casa luego para que descanses (6) –

Eriol: - ^_^ Bueno – 

Todas las fanáticas: - O.O!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel: - ¬¬***** ¿algún problema? Déjenme soñar -.-. Si se portan bien y ninguna sale corriendo tras MI ojiazul va a firmarles autógrafos y sacarse fotos con todas ustedes, cupo limitado amigas ^_-

Eriol: - ^^U

Todos los del público, en parte casi femenino: - ^O^ UPI! – 

Angel: - ¡Eso sí! ¬¬ salta una y la hecho con mis guardias personales ¿entendido? – 

De la tribuna salta una fanática que ve la posibilidad de lanzarse sobre Mi ingles: - ¡ERIOL!  *_* - 

Angel: - -.- Novata... ¡GUARDIAS! – detrás de Angel sale una gatita blanca de rayas violetas y dos muchachos a sus costados bastante altos – Bien, diamond encárgate, ustedes dos chicos por favor a la tribuna para que ninguna se escape. ¡Omi! Ve a la derecha por favor *¬* y tu ¡Aya! Ve a la izquierda *¬* ¡gracias primores! – detrás de angel queda Ken – tú te quedas aquí ¿ok?

Ken: - Sí... -.-U no entiendo como termine aquí –

Aya/Omi: - Eso mismo me pregunto yo –

Angel: - Ò_Ó Es mi ff, aparte a las fanáticas les va a gustar les traigo algo para los muchachos la próxima ¿qué dicen? ^^

Diamond vuelve y se pone en las piernas de su ama angel: - Ya esta angel ^^

Angel la acaricia: - Gracias diamond, siempre haces todo re bien *_* encima eres muy kawaii! 

Eriol: - ^^U ¿comenzamos? –

Angel: - ^^U jejeje, perdóname encanto, bueno primero empezaremos con el r/r que me dejo mi amiga KaAn, ^o^ eres genial amiga!! Me has dejado mi primer r/r en esta historia ¡arigato! ;_; 

Eriol: - O.o ¿estas bien angel-chan?

Angel: - Sio, ;_; lloró de la emoción.

Eriol: - ^^ que bueno... ella te dice que le pareció muy kawaii tu ff y que sigas escribiendo más de tus historias. 

Angel: - ^^ ESO HARE AMIGA! ^^ TODO POR TU ALIENTO. Perdona Diamond, sigue durmiendo.

Eriol: - También dice que se extraña que no te hayan dejado muchos r/r... si, me parece raro angel-chan –

Angel: - *¬*

Ken: - -.- no la llames tan seguido angel-chan o se quedará así por lo menos una hora –

Eriol: - ^^ Gracias.

Angel: - ¬¬* tú no le des ideas a MI ojiazul ingles, encanto de asesino blanco *¬* -  

Eriol: - Esta bien angel-chan pero me sigue pareciendo raro –

Angel: - T.T es que no les gusto la primer aparte de mi ff (buaaaaaaaaa) ;_; sean buenos y dejen más r/r. Para la prox también traeré a Shaoran ^^ así levantamos rating XD jajajaja.

Eriol: -  ;_; ¿conmigo no basta? –

Angel: - O.O ¡¿CÓMO CREES ESO?! ^^ es que tú eres para mí y solo para mí, Shaoran también pero ^^ como soy buenita lo compartiré con las fanáticas de él.

Publico: - ò_ó no nos firmara autógrafos Eriol – 

Angel: - ^^U tranquilas, solo era una mera formalidad, claro que estará a la salida para firmarles autógrafos ^^ no lo duden. ¬¬ Aya y Omi cuiden bien del público.

Eriol: - ^^U jejeje. En fin ¿seguimos angel-chan?

Angel: - Bueno, lo ultimo amiga, espero que te haya gustado este chap por que todo el FF va dedicado a ti por que se que te gustan mucho este tipo de historias de nuestra pareja favorita ^^ y bueno también gracias por ponerme en tu fic con Ken *¬* y dedicarme tu chap ¡ARIGATO AMIGA! –

Ken: - O.o ¿yo que hice ahora?

Angel: - ^^Nada ¬¬ aunque podrías ¿no? –

Eriol: - Besos para KaAn ^^ de parte míos.

Angel: - ^^Y muchos saludos y abrazos de parte míos. (susurrando) ^^ luego te llamo para que vengas a casa que va a estar Eriol-kun en ella, nos vemos-

Eriol: - ¿Decías?

Angel: - ^^U nada nada, ¿quién el próximo maravilloso/a ser humano que me ha dejado un r/r?

Eriol: - El siguiente es de Ayin ^^ ¡Hola Ayin!

Angel: - ¡Hi Ayin! Que gusto que hayas dejado tu r/r.

Eriol: - Ella te dice en su review que le ha gustado mucho tu ff y que espera que lo continúes. 

Angel: - ^^Que bueno que te haya gustado este ff, aquí tienes lo que me pediste la continuación de esta adorable historia entre MI adorable Eriol y Tomoyo. Ojalá y comprendan que ^^ tenía que escribir el lime/lemon -^^-

Eriol: - ^^Eso es todo.

Angel: - T.T que lastima, y yo que quería contestar más ^^ pero bueno, como dije sus r/r valen sus letras en oro XD jajaja. Ahora sí me despido de ustedes queridos lectores y si llego a pensar en una continuación pienso traer a Shaoran para que me ayude a leer los r/r ¿qué opinan? ^o^ y claro que también a MI Eriol. Después veremos, ahora lo tengo que llevar a firmar autógrafos ^^U ojalá y sobrevivamos – silbido de angel-chan - ¡MUCHACHOS! ¡AYA! ¡OMI! ¡KEN! ^^ linda diamond, necesito su ayuda así que ahora público amado ^^ los autógrafos, fotos ¬¬* pero sin manitos

Público femenino: - *_* ¡ERIOL! –

Público masculino (2): -.-U

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?- 

-Me trajo mi novia ¿a ti?

-Lo mismo- suspiro de ambos hombres mientras todas las mujeres esperan ansiosas acercarse a Mi Eriol XD jajajaja.

Angel: - Me despido mandándole muchos saludos a todos ^^ y gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado. Si tienen alguna idea no duden en comunicármela, claro que tendrán su reconocimiento ò_ó o acaso me ven cara de pirata!

En fin ^^ SALUDOS!!! ¡MATTA NE! Y deséenme suerte para mis resultados del colegio, espero que me aprueben todos y que los profes sean buenitos (jamás, imposible, sería un signo del Apocalipsis XD jajaja) Bueno, saludos ^^ y se me cuidan todos! Arigato nuevamente por leer mi historia ^^

¬¬ ¡OYE! ¡TÚ! Baja la mano de ahí que no pueden andar tocando a MI Eriol así nomás _ Bien me tengo que ir defenderlo XD jajajaja.

Historia creada por la loka de LIGHT ANGEL / ÁNGEL DE LUZ


End file.
